unexpectance
by Tbird2290
Summary: Have you ever just really wanted to see a girl smack pitch with frying pan with jack in the background watching in horror? And its up to those awesome reviewers out there weather its a pitchxOC or jackxOC! R&R and tell me what it should be! This will be either REALLY long or short it depends on what the people want. I'll put in a real summary when you've decided.
1. Chapter 1

Author note: the story actually takes place in a real town that I've been to before. I have a few friends from there but no to all my stalkers I do not live there. One more thing; this story was made for the pleasure of myself. I'm going to be selfish with this and only if it gets good reviews will I dedicate it to you guys.

In the small town of spencer Iowa a 3 year old girl slept in her bed peaceful dreaming away of butterflies and rainbow unicorns. Her head sunk deep into her pillow and she wore purple footie pajamas. Covered by eyelids were beautiful icy blue eyes. Her hair was a dirty blond and covering her body was a pink blanket covered with hollow kitties. This young, beautiful, 3 year old girl just so happens to NOT be the main character. But you will meet her soon enough. The sun slowly submerged into the horizon and all was quite. The little girl's mother turned off the hall light and went to sleep herself. She was deep sleeper so no noise what so ever would wake her up. So when a dark figure emerged from the shadows she did not stir. He was a man of about 6'6 and had wild black hair that stuck out in the back of his head. His skin was slightly gray and his eyes where a glowing golden color that would have sent shivers up her spine if she was awake. The dark entity wore a not so scary dress/robe thing that went down to his ankles. He slowly walked over to the bed careful not to wake the child. She would have to take a hammer to the head to wake up but he didn't know that. This family was new in town and had never had to fear the boogie man before. This creepy stalking man in a dress just so happens to ALSO not be the main character. Patients my pets you will meet her soon enough. As he moved towards the bed the evil man thought of what type of nightmare she should have. And ever so slowly he leaned in over the bed and as he was just about to spoil her dream,  
WAAAAAM! PAAANNNNNGGG! Unfortunately the nightmare king had failed to notice the OTHER bed on the same wall the door was on. Texting her. Friend restlessly she had been sitting in bed but not sleeping. She had seen the creep get closer and closer to her baby sister and when she realized he had not noticed her she got up and got the emergency frying pan from under her bed and being in karate since she was 5 kicked him in a place no man should be kicked and slammed the frying pan over his head. He let out a whimper as he clutched his legs. This was not at all what he had acspected to find in this house. He turned to the teen and gave he a glare of pure hatred. She smiled at him and pointed the frying pan at the door.  
"I will give you 30 seconds to leave or Mr. Frying pan gets to have a bit more fun."  
No, this was definitely not at all what he had acspected.

So that's all I got so far. No PMing me with hates. If you can say it to me then you can say it to the rest of the world! Also to people out there who take time to review thank you SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO much! I don't honestly need you to review but I will be you to favorite or fallow! Thanks guys!  
Tbird OUT...


	2. Chapter 2

Author note: hey guys how it goin? In the first two hours of this being up I got three reviews! Isn't it wonderful? And because these three people were kind enough to review you guys get another chapter!

Jack frost had just finished covering the grass of a particular house when he decided to go be a stalker and see if there were kids living in this house. He hadn't been to this town in a while so he had to keep his reputation up here with the mini people that lived there. Using the wind he floated himself up to the top floor window of the house and peaked inside. What he saw confused him greatly. Pitch at come out of his shadows and was about to curse the poor little mini person with a nightmare. But then a young teen girl who looked to be 13 or 14 stealthily came up behind pitch with a frying pan and first kicked him in a place the sun don't shine. After seeing him crumble to the ground he could now see the girl more clearly. She was wearing a white tshirt with a black silhouette of a person of an unknown gender standing in a karate pose. She also had on neon orange pajamas and green socks. There also seemed to be something red on her hands. And in these red hands she held the frying pan high above her head and dropped it on his black head of hair. He winced as he listened to the loud PANNNG! That fallowed. He couldn't believe the younger of the two girls was still asleep through all that racket. The poor thing. While the nightmare king turned to glare daggers at her she smiled smugly and pointed to the door and assumably told him to get out. A look of pure horror crossed his face as he decided weather to leave and pretend nothing ever happened or do the responsible thing and take things into his own hands. What a violent young girl. His pain didn't seem to faze her the slightest bit. She took his death glare as if it was a parents scolding if not less. The worst part of all this was he couldn't hear what was going on. He had watched the whole thing silently. This was not going to end well and if jack can tell you that then you've got problems. Coming out here jack had decided to frost up the yards and head home. He had most defiantly not intended on watching pitch and his man dress get beat up and kicked out the door by a little girl. Then again this could be quite the golden opportunity to make fun of pitch and that now a days only happened once in a blue moon. Then looking back at the window he saw pitch lash out at her and end up with a face full of frying pan. Boy was she playing with fire. Maybe he should stay a while longer. To make sure the girl was safe of course...oh yes this night most defiantly was unexpected.

So how was it? Not as funny as the first chapter but it was WAY longer so maybe that will make it up to ya? Also tell me the pairing you want! You guys give me the inspiration to do this so you all get a box of virtual girl scout cookies!  
SHOUT OUTS...  
Tobias Danielle Raccoon- dude I'm sorry about errors but I suck at editing so... Ya but I have a plan for that! Whatever helps ya sleep at night.  
Torchil- thank you my intentions were to make this funny. I believed and I achieved!  
TheImaginativeone- thank you soooo much! And I'm not sure I just need a little more inspiration  
Taranodonggirl- great thanks to you! You were my first reviewer so you get 5000$ in invisible money! Thanks guys  
Tbird OUT!


	3. Chapter 3

Author note- Hey guys what up? SO MANY REVIEWS! And YO darklady55! You favorited this and me and since you still cease to review I'd like to say thank you for loving the story! Oh yah, and congratulations to Jack overland frost for winning the OC contest 1-3 BUT since I am an Pitch OC fan my vote counts too... I think. Dragonsleep you where the one that voted for pitch but don't worry cause your not alone. I'm right here with ya. So with that said I'm gonna do something for pitch OC fans! I'm gonna start a whole new story! Not sure what its gonna be called so that's why I'm asking you guys! And Mystichawk. Thank you so much for the reviews I'm not exactly the most experienced writer and I like the fact you enjoy this and every one needs constructive criticism now and then! NOW...TO THE STORY!

"I will give you 30 seconds to leave or pan gets to have a bit more fun"  
"Why you insufferable little-" Pitch said still in immense pain. He tried to jump at her but she smacked him across the face with her weapon. More pain. He continuously tried to attack her with no prevail.  
"WHO!" WHAM!"ARE!" WHAM! "YOU!" WHAM! "HOW?!" WHAM! "DID?!" WHAM! "YOU?!" WHAM! "GET IN HERE!?"  
"STOP IT!" He finally yelled in cold rage. The average human man would of been out cold by now. She knew this and was slightly confused  
She gave him a few minutes to rise to full height and slightly softer this time smacked him across the face again.  
"THAT'S FOR SOMEHOW CREEPING INTO OUR LOCKED HOUSE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FREAKEN NIGHT TO DO GOD KNOWS WHAT TO MY SISTER!"  
She heaved a huge sigh and pointed the pan back at his face.  
"Now I will give you one more chance to leave or I'm gettin out the big guns!"  
He growled at her intensely.  
"Fine don't leave guy-and why are you wearing a dress?"  
Pitch was now furious. This teenager had humiliated him!  
"IT'S NOT A DRESS!"  
"OK, I get it. Chill your beans dude! What then would the correct name be oh master of dress type clothing?"  
"It is a ROBE idiot."  
He said dusting himself off.  
"Yes of course. Why didn't I think of that? I just see creepy men in black robes wander around my house all the time."  
"Was that supposed to be funny?"  
"Your right. It wasn't funny. It was HILARIOUS! So who are you and what are you doing here?!"  
"I am Pitch black," he said in a very official tone. "Boogieman and nightmare king."  
She snorted in a VERY unladylike way.  
"YOUR the boogieman? Yes of course and I'M Ronald Mc Donald."  
He growled at her again.  
"Your wasting my time BRAT!"  
"I gave you chance to leave but NO you just had jump at me again! Now your complaining I'M wasting your time?!"  
And at that moment the window opened and a big burst of wind blew inside. Confusion welled up inside her as a 17-18 year old boy with white hair jumped though the window and landed on the floor.  
"Pitch, are you REALLY gonna take this from a little girl?"

Wow *snifsnif* so many reviews. Even the criticism is beautiful. :D how lovely my life is now! Oh and dear The Renaissance i am truly sorry for not making pitches pain the most dominant part of the story and that was even what the story was supposed to be about! Oh we'll ill improve it latter on and and tell you so you can reread that chap if ya want. I know, I know and it was my fault entirely!  
Now...SHOUT OUT TIME!  
(Even if I've mentioned you already I'm just saying thanks to everyone who has reviewed.)  
Again to  
-Darkladdy55  
- mystichawk  
-theimaginativeone  
-Tobias danielle raccoon (extra special thanks cause you've already reviewed a different one of my stories)  
-torchil  
-taranodonggirl1  
-dragonsleep  
And  
- purple pancakes! (I LOVE YOUR NAME…)  
Superspecial thank you to all you guys! And thanks to the other 188 people who are sticking with this!  
Tbird OUT!


	4. Chapter 4

Author note: 390 PEOPLE HAVE VIEWED THIS!XD! I'M SO OVERLY EXITED! I have a feeling your gonna like this chapter I got some pretty good ideas so far. I plan on adding a pinch of fluff with jack and main character who's name I shall revile in this chapter. Thanks for the likes, fallows, and reviews! With all thoughts reviews I think I kinda owe you guys another few chapters so I hope to get them up soon!

Kernins mother walked up the stairs to her daughters bed room after hearing an awful ruckus from one floor down. She knew it could never awaken her youngest daughter Emma but why for once in her life could she not get a few hours of sleep at the least?

She remembered when they discovered Emma was an unwakable sleeper. They were hauling a tv up the stairs of their old house and Emma had at the time been about a year old. Their father and his friend had been bringing it upstairs and Emma was taking a nap on the couch right beside the stairs. But as they neared the top her father lost his grip on the old tv and it plummeted down the stairs. The noise was so loud that soon after the neighbor across the street came to make sure they were alright. However when the mother went to make sure the children were safe she found Emma fast asleep on the floor next to the couch.

She smiled at the memory and continued up the stairs. She then ever so slowly opened the door just a pinch to find Kernin, her 13 1/2 year old daughter whacking the air rapidly and shouting something she could not make out. Ugh. She thought walking back down the stairs. Teenagers...

IMALINEBREAKIMALINEBREAKIMAL INEBREAK!

"Pitch, are you REALLY gonna take this from a little girl?"  
The girl looked at jack in shock. This was just insane. How many creepy people have to be in her house in the middle of the night?! Not that the younger of the two was creepy.  
"Wowowowow, wow, hold up. You guys know each other?"  
"Mortal enemies, yes."  
Pitch said through gritted teeth.  
The boy smiled at her and she blushed.  
"So what have I missed so far?"  
"We'll I told man-in-dress here to leave but he won't so I hit him with my frying pan which is surprisingly a good weapon."  
"IT IS NOT A DRESS!"  
Shouted pitch harshly jack rolled his eyes and I spoke again.  
"So who are YOU supposed to be? HE claims to be the boogie man but there seems to be nothing scary about him."  
Now that was just insulting to pitch. How could he NOT be scary? He was the freaken boogieman!  
"I'm Jack Frost. You?"  
"Kernin. Could you possibly help me get rid of this guy? He's a kind of a pain in the-"  
"You know I have ears right?!"  
Shouted pitch angrily for the fiftieth time.  
"Ya let me take care of him even though it seemed you had a pretty good handle on him."  
She smiled at him as he walked closer to pitch. He had been beaten by jack so many times though he had learned better than to mess with Jack Frost. But this time jack was messing with him so...  
"I thought I kicked your butt down that hole you call and evil layer last week?!"  
Said jack teasingly to pitch walking even closer.  
"First of all it was you and those retched guardians. Secondly jack, fear is everywhere and I am wherever it can exist.  
"You already gave him a warning right?"  
He asked Kernin.  
"Ugh yah. Like three times now."  
"Fine I will leave under one condition."  
Said pitch  
"And that is...?"

Hey guys! Didja like it? hmmmm? So what should pitches condition be? PM me or review! If not just like it or maybe perhaps fallow it? I'm sorry if pitch seemed a little OOC but eh who cares? Fix it later!"(maybe) I loved writing the part with the mom. That's totally not what my mom would do. MY mom would sit watching til I was done or ask me why I was doing it. Tell me what your mom would of done! Thanks for the beautiful reviews! Bye bye!  
Tbird OUT


	5. Chapter 5

Author note: yes! It is up! I refuse to give up if it kills me! Now... My condition... No one has given me any conditions for jack so I had to ask my pm buddy for ideas. Oh and, SO MANY F******G REVIEWS! *snifsnif* it's just so beautiful I'm gonna cry! Now you all deserve this so... TO THE STORY!

"Fine. I will leave under one condition."  
Said Pitch  
"And what might that be?"  
Asked jack.  
"Dude, I suggest you blackout now while ya got chance. It's an awesome guy who controls the fricken weather and a pretty viscous ADHD girl with a frying pan."  
He growled at her again.  
"I still want my deal. Jack doesn't try to stop me from spreading fear for two months-"  
Kernin panned him across the face again.  
"One month."  
Pitch said through clenched teeth. She raised her pan again and he flinched.  
"One week."  
"Sounds good to me. Kernin?"  
"No! That isn't fair to all the kids of the world that my sister is safe and the rest aren't!"  
"It's up to you jack."  
Pitch commented with a cheesy evil smile. Jack let out a sigh.  
"No. Now go or Ill kick your sorry butt all the way to the South Pole and back."  
"Are you sure? You wouldn't want me to leave with this would you?"  
Pitch held up in his hand a glass sphere. Inside of it was full of glowing, blue sand.  
"It took me a while to figure it out but it finely works. To have dreams you must have imagination. You take out the imagination the dreams never get there. But nightmares never get there either. This will also mean she will never be able to think for herself or have any artistic ability."  
The two looked at him in complete horror.  
"You sick, twisted, son of a-!"  
"Hand it over pitch!"  
Jack interrupted Kernin, lunging for his hand.  
"Ah,ah,ah!"  
Pitch said pulling his hand away.  
"If this breaks it will be gone forever! But all you have to do is give me one week. Then again. You said no to the deal."  
He said walking into the dark hallway.  
"W-wait..."  
Said jack. Pitch turned his head to look at the boy.  
"I-Ill do it."  
"Good. Now here are the rules. You may not go looking for me or harm me until this very hour of the night. If you do it will be shattered into a million pieces!"  
"Fine you win."  
Jack said bowing his head over and slouching over.  
"Good boy. Now you and your girl friend have a frightful nights sleep."  
Jack and Kernin glanced at each other and blushed. Pitch the faded into the shadows as he walked down the hallway.

IM SORRY OKAY?! I WAS BUSY! I HAVE A LIFE TOO! And sadly as a member of the USA I must attend school 5 days a week from 8:05 to 3:15 and do all home work OR FACE THE CONSEQUENCES! Huuuuh... I am also sorry for glowing blue sand. You guys gave me no ideas! I love your reviews and all but they didn't say any conditions soooooo... Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... Oh well! Do not worry I will give shoutouts in the next chapter! Oh, and also, this story is officially dedicated to my followERS, favoriERS, and reviewERS!

Tbird OUT!


End file.
